


The Album

by longlosttimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Slightly Doctor Who inspired, Viktor was erased from exitence (but he comes back so it's okay), mild angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Yuuri is cleaning his apartment when he finds an old photo album containing faded pictures of a strange silver haired man. When Yuuri finds a picture of the man with someone who looks like himself he touches the picture and it brightens and begins to move, before Yuuri is pulled into a memory of when  the picture was taken.





	The Album

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this prompt](https://diamondwinters.tumblr.com/post/175448801264/wpc-photobook) and the crack in the wall from Doctor Who.
> 
> I sort of wrote this quickly and then wanted to post it, so let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, I am not sure what tags to use for this, so please let me know if I should add any more tags

_"What's this?"_

_Viktor looked up from the box he was unpacking to see Yuuri holding an old leather photo album._

_"It's a photo album," he said, making his way over to where Yuuri was standing by the bookshelf, adding his own things next to Viktor's, "someone gave it to me when I was about ten, I think." Viktor paused, remembering the strange man with a bow tie who had told him something strange about being remembered. "He told me that I should use it to remember my life, or something like that. You can look if you want."_

_Viktor didn't really know why he had done what the man suggested, he had just had a strong feeling that the man was to be trusted and that it was a good idea to do what he said, so he had filled the album with photos of his life, he'd even asked his parents for some from his early years. He smiled as he watched Yuuri leaf through the pages with wonder, looking back on some of the most important moments of Viktor's life, speaking of which..._

_"We should take a photo to add to it!" Viktor announced, pulling out his phone as he did, "To commemorate my wonderful fiancé moving in!"_

_Yuuri blushed slightly but readily agreed and a minute later Viktor had a small collection of potential pictures to add to the album, all of them featuring the two of them standing in front of the large bookcase and smiling widely._

Yuuri gasped and quickly withdrew his hand from the picture.

 

When he had first noticed the old leather bound book on the large bookshelf he had been curious, not remembering where it had come from (which was actually true of a lot of things in his too large apartment, almost as if there was supposed to be someone else living there). He had picked it up and opened it carefully, finding a collection of photos, all faded and dull, most featuring what appeared to be the same light haired person as they grew from a young boy into a very attractive man.

 

Yuuri had been intrigued, but he couldn't say why. He almost felt like the man looked familiar, but couldn't figure out where he could have met him. It was also odd that all of the pictures where so faded when, based on the clothing styles in the later pictures, the pictures couldn't all be that old.

 

Yuuri had been looking through the pages at random when he had opened to a page nearly to the end and found a picture that featured the mysterious man and someone who looked suspiciously like Yuuri himself. They were even standing in front of what looked like the exact same book case that Yuuri had pulled the album from, it even seemed to be arranged similarly, from what Yuuri could tell. Suddenly very curious, Yuuri lightly ran his fingers over the face of the man who looked like him, and watched in awe (and also fear) as the image brightened and the occupants began to move. A moment later he had been pulled into what seemed to be a memory of when the photo had been taken, from the point of view of the mystery man with the silver hair (apparently it was actually silver and not just faded like Yuuri had initially thought).

 

After the memory had ended the picture stilled but the colors remained bright, like it had been printed yesterday.

 

Yuuri was more than a little intrigued now, and more than a lot scared. The second person in the memory/picture was definitely him, but he had no idea who the silver haired person was (although the tugging in his heart suggested otherwise). The man had called him his fiancé, but Yuuri was definitely single, and had definitely never been engaged, his few attempts at dating had not really led anywhere, so now it was only him and his old dog Makkachin.

 

After a few more moments of intense curiosity Yuuri finally flipped back to the first page and touched a picture of a beaming man and woman holding a small baby.

 

_"Alyosha, come here, we need to take a family photo!" a woman with platinum blond hair called through the house._

_"One moment, I'm almost finished changing him," a man's voice responded. A minute later a tall man with light brown hair and bright blue eyes appeared, holding a small bald baby with his father's bright blue eyes._

_The man placed the baby into the woman's waiting arms, just as a stern looking woman walked into the room holding a camera._

_"Oh good, you're ready. Stand in front of the fire place, the lighting is best there," the parents of the baby quickly complied," Sveta, hold Viktor in your arms, and Alexi, put your arms around her, yes perfect." The stern woman lifted the camera and took quite a few photos before deeming them finished and putting the camera away._

_"Thank you so much Lilya," the woman said, still holding her son._

_"Yes, thank you Lilia, and please also thank your friend for lending us his camera," the man added, still with an arm around his wife._

_"It's no problem, just promise me that you'll take some time off soon to come watch the ballet, you haven't been since you retired, Sveta."_

_The couple laughed. "Well, I've been busy with this little one," the woman bounced the baby lightly in her arms, causing him to giggle, "but of course we'll have to take time off to watch our favorite Prima Ballerina," the woman gave a heart shaped smile to her friend, who smiled back._

Yuuri watched as the once faded photo stilled again. So the mystery man's name was Viktor.

 

He brought the album over to the couch and set it in his lap. One by one he relived the moments in the pictures, watching as the baby grew into a young boy.

 

Yuuri paused before touching one of the boy wearing a pair of skates and smiling a wide heart shaped smile.

 

_"Oof." The ice hurt as Viktor's butt made contact with it. He was six years old and had insisted that his parents take him to learn ice skating, after all, Madame Lilia had recently married a former figure skater and Viktor was curious about it. The only problem was, he could barely stay standing._

_"Try again, Vitya." his mother told him, helping him back to his feet. His father was watching from the side of the rink, occasionally calling out encouragement, apparently he was much better at "documenting," as he would say, than standing on thin pieces of metal, so he had elected to take pictures instead of joining them. Viktor didn't mind, he was happy that they were both there to cheer him on, despite their busy schedules._

_Shakily, Viktor tried sliding his feet forward again. He managed to move a few inches before he had to grab onto his mother for dear life._

_"Relax, think about your ballet exercises, how does Madame Lilia say you should balance when you're on your toes? Try doing that."_

_Viktor thought to his ballet teachers advice and straightened up, despite his instincts telling him to stay huddled closer to the ground, and relaxed. He watched as his mother taught him how to move his feet to help him glide forward, and after a few tries he finally managed to go a little ways without relying on his mother for balance._

_He finally released his death grip on his mother and tried going on his own. He fell a few feet later, but was not deterred this time, and quickly got back up._

_It took a few laps around the rink, at an extremely slow pace, before he was able to do the whole loop without falling once._

_"Mama, Papa, I did it!" Viktor called to his parents, before taking off at a faster pace, his excitement growing. This felt right. Gliding across the ice, his shoulder length hair billowing behind him, felt like home, like something he wanted to do forever._

_After a while, once his speed had started getting faster than most of the other people at the rink, his father called out to him._

_"Vitya, we have to get going soon."_

_Viktor pouted back._

_"We can come back soon, I promise." His mother, now standing beside his father, nodded in agreement._

_Resigned, Viktor skated over to the exit._

_"Wait, I want a photo of you on the ice before we leave, a proper one that I know won't be blurred because you were going so fast."_

_Viktor immediately struck a pose, his arms held up and bent so his hands were behind his head and one foot stuck out to the side, heel on the ice and toes in the air. Viktor beamed as his father took a few pictures._

_He would definitely be back, many, many times._

Yuuri felt an emotion he couldn't describe as he looked at the now bright photo in front of him. He felt like that was the start of something huge, and not just for the boy. Maybe it was just that he was around the same age as Yuuri had been when he had started skating, and he had had quite a successful career lately himself, so maybe it was just him projecting.

 

Yuuri decided to ignore the feeling as he continued with the photos.

 

There was a picture of the boy, from what appeared to be a few years after he had started skating, that was when he had first gotten a coach, Yakov Feltsman, who happened to be Yuuri's current coach. Interesting.

 

Later there was a picture of Viktor winning his first competition.

 

There were pictures with his family, and with extended family, pictures with his ballet teacher, which later turned into pictures with her and his coach, pictures with friends, pictures of him exploring different countries, all sorts of pictures, but Yuuri noticed that the older Viktor got the more the pictures seemed to center around skating in some way.

 

Yuuri gently touched his fingers to each one and watched each memory with interest.

 

When Viktor was in his teens, with gorgeous long silver hair, there was a picture in what Yuuri recognized as his own Eros costume from a few years ago. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks and didn't even bother to contemplate why as he touched his fingers to this picture, watching with reverence as the colors brightened and the memory started.

 

_Viktor was nervous, he was well placed after the short program and he was confident in his free program, but he was still nervous._

_It was his last year in Juniors, that was decided, even if Yakov thought he should wait one more year, the Olympics were coming up after all, and he wanted to be able to go, even though he would only be seventeen and not likely to place well._

_Maybe that was why he was nervous, if he did well enough at the Junior World Championships then he could maybe be placed in the Grand Prix series his first year as a senior, and then if he did well there and at the Russian Nationals, then they might send him to the Olympics. It was a long shot, but Viktor wanted it so badly._

_Plus, his parents had managed to come in person this time, so he wanted to do well for them, as a sort of thank you for all their support._

_Viktor walked to the side of the ice as the previous skater was finishing. He felt a sense of anticipation, almost like something very important was about to happen, maybe that meant that he would do really well here and that would lead to all his dreams coming true. He certainly hoped that at least._

_Finally it was his turn on the ice. He handed his skate guards to Yakov and took his place at the center of the ice. He noticed a camera broadcasting live and grinned directly at it, imagining that someone important was watching, it was a nice thought and sustained him through his performance. He decided that he would skate for the unknown important person who was watching him. Maybe they were seeing him for the very first time. He had to impress whoever they were and he put everything he had into his performance._

_Once it was over he felt a great sense of accomplishment, like he had just succeeded at something very important. He decided that it must be true when his score was announced, a world record placing him firmly in first place, guaranteeing him at least a bronze medal._

_After the final two skaters he was still in first, earning him the gold medal, and a shot at his Olympic dreams._

_After the medal ceremony his parents found him as he was coming off the ice. He posed proudly with his gold medal as his father took the most important of all the pictures that had been taken of him that night._

Tears continued to stream down Yuuri's face, but this time there was pride and nostalgia mixed in with the inexplicable sadness that had overcome him.

 

Yuuri continued to watch as Viktor's parents took him to pick out a dog as a congratulatory gift, watching in wonder and confusion as he chose a fluffy brown poodle that he promptly named Makkachin. Suspiciously, immediately after the memory finished, Yuuri's Makkachin joined him on the couch and sniffed curiously at the album. Yuuri was confused and concerned when she whined after sniffing the album, she looked like she was missing someone, but that didn't make sense, unless this Viktor had been Makkachin's first owner, but Yuuri couldn't remember a Viktor Nikiforov winning the Junior World Championships that year. He couldn't remember who exactly won, but that was the competition that convinced Yuuri that he wanted to compete, and Viktor was so stunning that he doubted he could forget him if he actually existed. It didn't make any sense.

 

None of this made sense though, so Yuuri decided to ignore it for now and keep going.

 

He watched as Viktor's Olympic dreams came true, and were even surpassed as he stood at the top of the Olympic podium with a gold medal around his neck.

 

He watched as Viktor's career progressed, but he noticed that the older he got the fewer pictures appeared of friends. His parents and coach and ballet teacher still appeared occasionally, usually at competitions or birthdays, but he seemed to only have a couple friends. One of which was Christophe Giacometti, who seemed to be the same one that Yuuri knew, but there was no way that it could be the same one.

 

As Viktor's popularity seemed to grow, Yuuri started to suspect that whatever he was watching might be some alternate reality, too much was like his own reality, and yet he knew that there had never been a skating legend named Viktor Nikiforov, despite what his breaking heart seemed to think.

 

Yuuri was confused when he got to a picture featuring candid of a bunch of skaters sitting around watching a television in what appeared to be the rink's break room. The candidness wasn't strange, there had been plenty of those in the album, but it was the memory that went with it that threw him off.

 

_"Vitya are you coming?" called Mila from the break room._

_"Who cares, the only skater that old geezer needs to worry about is me, assuming he isn't too old to  skate next year."_

_Viktor laughed at Yuri's words, and desperately hoped they weren't true, although he was considering retiring after this year, unless something changed soon. He no longer enjoyed what he did, and he was having trouble surprising anyone anymore. Maybe it was time._

_But he couldn't let anyone know that, so he put on his best fake smile and entered the break room to join his rink mates._

_It was the second competition of the Grand Prix series this year, Skate America. He knew there were some good skaters competing, including Chris, but no one that really posed a threat to his winning streak, unfortunately, he hoped that maybe one of the new skaters would surprise him._

_The first few skaters were unremarkable, good, but nothing that really stood out. Then Viktor noticed Yuri perk up a bit. It was subtle, and you would definitely need to really know him to notice it at all, but he definitely seemed to be paying more attention as the next skater took the ice._

_He was cute, Yuuri Katsuki, from Japan. He looked nervous as he took center ice, but when the music started Viktor found that he couldn't look away. He was beautiful, he seemed to be making music with his body. Viktor winced as Katsuki fell on a quad toe loop, but the spell was not broken as he got up and continued the program as if nothing had happened._

_The program ended and Katuski looked like he was coming out of some sort of trance before blushing adorably and bowing to the judges and audience. His score placed him in first for now, with a few more skaters to go, which he seemed happy with (and so did Yuri, Viktor was tempted to mention it, but didn't really feel like teasing Yuri right now, maybe later)._

_The rest of the skaters did well, but only Chris  and some Italian skater managed to beat Katsuki's score, leaving him in third for the day. Viktor hoped he could do well in the free skate too. If Katuski could improve his technical scores he could potentially challenge even Viktor himself, that would definitely make it worth staying in competition._

_Viktor would definitely have to pay attention to Yuuri Katsuki._

Yuuri stared wide eyed at the image as it froze again. He remembered that competition. He had had a panic attack that morning, yet somehow a sense of calm had come over him once the music started. He'd managed to finish in second at that competition, which had been the first of two podium finishes that led to the Grand Prix Final of Tears.

 

More importantly, this definitely made him question where this album came from. He knew he was in it, but this confirmed that it was actually him, and not just some doppelganger that looked and sounded like him.

 

The weirdest part though, was that he had this growing feeling that all this was leading to something important, more important than anything else in existence, and the only way for it to happen was to brighten up every picture and relive every memory.

 

Viktor's very existence seemed to depend on it.

 

Which really didn't make sense, but that's what it felt like.

 

Yuuri turned the page and shrieked, startling Makkachin. The pictures on this page and the next few all seemed to feature him, dancing. A few included him and Yurio having what appeared to be a dance off, judging by Yurio's determined expression. Then there were far too many featuring him half or mostly naked on a pole, some with an equally dressed Chris. Finally, there were pictures of Yuuri dancing with Viktor, slowly getting closer and closer to each other until they ended up in each other's arms, smiling like they were the two happiest people in the world.

 

Yuuri really did not want to watch this section's memories, but something deep inside was telling him that he had to, so, reluctantly, he placed a finger on the first picture of him and Yurio.

 

He watched as he arrived at the banquet following the disaster of a GPF. Yuuri himself barely remembered much of it, he had only really stuck by the champagne and avoided everyone until he must have headed to bed.

 

Viktor's "memories" told a different story however. Yuuri watched as he drunkenly challenged Yurio to a dance off, and somehow won, despite his inebriated state. Yuuri watched as he started dancing to a tango, alone until Viktor started to join him, keeping his distance at first, before Yuuri seemed to notice him, at which point both their expressions brightened considerably and they started to dance around each other, and then with each other.

 

Next he was challenged to pole dancing by Chris.

 

Yuuri was severely embarrassed as he watched himself cling to Viktor, half dressed and invite him to his family's onsen and then asked him to be his coach if he won the dance off against Chris. He couldn't help but notice the expression on Viktor's face, as if all his dreams had come true.

 

And then stripped and mounted a pole, where he was soon joined by Chris.

 

Yuuri was glad when the memory finally finished and he noticed that all of the pictures of that banquet (which apparently were not in the correct order) had brightened, that meant he didn't have to relive the embarrassment more than once (which was more than enough).

 

The next pictures seemed to be in Hasetsu, many with Yuuri, and a few with a reluctant looking Yurio.

 

Yuuri watched the memories of Viktor coaching Yuuri, exploring Hasetsu, with Yuuri, and doing just about everything with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri was surprised to notice that they seemed to be falling in love with each other over the course of these pictures, although neither one seemed willing to acknowledge it out loud.

 

There were definitely more pictures of that summer than any other, and this trend continued as the competition season started. Yuuri watched as Viktor watched him skate at the regional competition, apparently he had ended his free skate with a bloody nose in this reality too.

 

The cup of China had some interesting pictures at what appeared to be the hot pot place he had met Phichit and Celestino, this time with a clingy drunk Viktor, who seemed to lose clothes very quickly, apparently in an attempt to seduce a flustered Yuuri (Yuuri sympathized with that Yuuri). Yuuri was beginning to wonder if it was really worth it to know what Viktor had been thinking and feeling in all of these memories, they were obviously his memories, but did that really have to mean that Yuuri had to know exactly what Viktor had been thinking as he drunkenly stripped in a restaurant?

 

The next pictures featured Yuuri being tackled to the ice by Viktor after his free skate. They appeared to be kissing, although Yuuri's surprised expression indicated that it was definitely not expected.

 

Yuuri remembered attempting the quad flip at that competition, and part of him, deep deep down, felt like the kiss was familiar too, but his brain denied that anything like that had happened, despite how nice it would have been. That memory ended with Viktor laying on top of Yuuri on the ice, a look of adoration on both of their faces, and Viktor thinking that he would have to formally (finally) ask Yuuri out after the kiss and cry.

 

He seemed to have done that, because the rest of the pictures seemed to feature Viktor and Yuuri as a couple.

 

After watching an accidental proposal in Barcelona, Yuuri stared at his own ring for a long time. He remembered buying it as a good luck charm, but he didn't remember it being part of a pair. The longing in his heart grew as he stared at his ring, feeling like it was supposed to mean more than just good luck.

 

Eventually Yuuri continued on.

 

He watched him and Viktor hang out and train around Hasetsu, he watched his own record breaking free skate, which apparently convinced Viktor to return to competing, although Yuuri couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed (and a little grateful) on behalf of his counterpart as Viktor inspired Yurio to beat him for that gold medal.

 

He watched as he and Viktor prepared to move to Saint Petersburg, and re-watched the memory that had started him on this strange journey. He watched as he and Viktor trained alongside their rink mates, and eventually as Yuuri finally won gold at Worlds, Viktor had apparently been more happy to win silver (as long as he lost to "his beloved Yuuri") than he had to win any of his gold medals.

 

The more that Yuuri watched, the more he felt like all of this was real, or supposed to have been real, or maybe it was real but forgotten? Yuuri couldn't tell, but he longing in his heart had grown almost painful, and the tears falling down his face wouldn't stop.

 

After one particularly happy memory Yuuri had to pause to bury his face in a sleeping Makkachin's fur. It was too much, he couldn't understand why he was reacting like this, or why any of this was happening.

 

Despite the pain of his breaking heart and his confusion as to why it was breaking, he continued on until he reached what appeared to be a wedding photo. He and Viktor stood under a cherry tree in matching white suits, gazing lovingly at each other.

 

Shakily, he placed a finger on the final picture in the album.

 

_Viktor was ecstatic. He couldn't believe that he was finally married to the love of his life. His wonderful, amazing, beautiful, perfect Yuuri was now his husband. He practically skipped back down the aisle, Yuuri's hand in his and matching smiles on their faces. He would have continued on, preferably to somewhere private, if Yuuri hadn't tugged on his hand as they left the ceremony site and led him under a nearby cherry tree._

_"We're supposed to take pictures now remember?" His husband gently reminded him._

_"Can't they wait?" He mock pouted, he was too happy for a proper pout, "I would much rather be alone with my new husband."_

_Yuuri smiled at him. "We have the reception later. We can be alone all we want after that." He placed a kiss on Viktor's lips and Viktor practically melted._

_"Fine," Viktor conceded, he would concede anything to Yuuri if he kissed him like that. Actually, he would probably happily concede anything to Yuuri regardless._

_They enjoyed a few moments alone, basking in their new role as husbands, before the photographer and wedding party showed up._

Click

_The sound of the camera's shutter alerted them to the arrival of the others. They turned in unison to see the photographer's camera trained on them, along with Phichit's phone. Viktor would definitely need that picture for his photo album._

_He looked back at Yuuri, thinking about that album. It was almost full, he would have to get a new one soon, although it was fitting, that one documented his life as Viktor Nikiforov, the new one could document his life as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov._

_Viktor smiled wider, he couldn't wait to fill it with the rest of their lives._

Yuuri remembered. All of it. He remembered that Junior Worlds, he remembered Viktor the Living Legend, he remembered hearing about the banquet, he remembered Viktor in Hasetsu, he remembered their life together, he remembered their wedding. He remembered Viktor.

 

And worst, he remembered what happened.

 

_They had been sitting on the couch after a long day of practice. They had been putting pictures of their honeymoon in their new photo album._

_Yurio had come by last week, right after they got back, mainly to return Makkachin, but he had readily agreed to look at their photos and hear their stories. They had enjoyed remembering his reactions to a few of them as they stuck them in place._

_Now they were taking a break, both sprawled out on top of each other._

_They had been talking about their trip when Viktor had noticed something on the wall. Yuuri turned to see what he was talking about and noticed the large crack, it seemed to have light seeping through it._

_Yuuri tried to warn Viktor to stay away, but he was already closely investigating it, when the light suddenly consumed him._

_Yuuri called out to him, before the light faded and the crack along with it. Yuuri called out for Viktor, who was no longer there, before he began to cry, his heart breaking._

_A moment later, Yuuri straightened up, wondering why he had been cry so earnestly._

_He cleared up the photos of his recent vacation that he had been putting into an album, deciding to continue it tomorrow, before putting it all away and heading to bed._

_As he walked through the spacious apartment and pulled back the covers to the king size bed, he thought that the apartment really was too big for one person. 'Well, one person and a dog,' he amended as Makkachin jumped up and curled into the space next to him._

_He kind of felt like there was supposed to be someone next to him, but it had only ever been him and Makka here._

"Yuuri?"

 

Yuuri was curled up on the couch, face buried in his hands and crying heavily, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder and an all too familiar voice saying his name.

 

Beside him, Makkachin woke up and barked excitedly.

 

Yuuri slowly turned to see Viktor standing next to the couch, looking concerned.

 

Suddenly Yuuri was standing, clinging to Viktor and crying harder than ever, this time in relief.

 

Tentatively, Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor's face as Viktor placed his arms around Yuuri.

 

"Are you real?" Yuuri whispered. "Are you really back?"

 

"I am," Viktor replied, "I don't really know what happened. I remember looking at that glowing crack thing, and then suddenly I didn't exist? I don't even know how I know that, because the next thing I remember is standing here seeing you crying."

 

"How did you come back?"

 

"I don't know." Viktor then noticed the photo album lying on the coffee table and bent over to pick it up, one arm still around Yuuri.

 

"You were looking at this? Maybe that's how?"

 

"I don't know," Yuuri replied, staring intently at the album. "I couldn't remember you, at all. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, I have a feeling it really wasn't your fault."

 

Yuuri nodded before continuing.

 

"It was like you had been erased completely, I couldn't remember you at all, you were even gone from all the pictures. I was cleaning today when I found this. I was curious so I opened it and saw a bunch of old faded photographs, but some of them didn't look old enough to be faded so I was looking at them when I saw one of us..." Yuuri continued to tell Viktor everything that had happened with the photo album. When he was done Viktor looked contemplative.

 

"I was given this by a strange man when I was a kid. He told me that if I filled it with pictures of my life then I could be remembered and come back. I always thought the wording was strange, just like his bowtie," Viktor smiled remembering the man's strange appearance, "but I figured that it was just because he must be a foreigner, his Russian was good, but he said some strange things. Maybe he actually meant it though." Viktor trailed off, still staring at the album.

 

"You think that some strange man nearly twenty years ago knew that you would be erased from existence and happened to have a photo album that could help bring you back?" Yuuri questioned, skeptical, although really, it made as much sense as any of this.

 

Viktor laughed. "I don't know, maybe he was a time traveler from a different planet," they both laughed at the impossibility of that, "I doubt we'll find out, but it all worked out so I'm not going to complain."

 

Yuuri laughed, before yawning widely. His emotions had been on a bit of a rollercoaster that night, so it wasn't surprising that he was exhausted.

 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri's sleepiness. "Come on, let's get to bed."

 

Viktor kept and arm around Yuuri as he led them through their perfectly sized apartment, to their perfectly sized bed, where they curled up in each other's arms, never intending to let go again, and feeling confident that they wouldn't have to (figuratively speaking, as a moment later Makkachin jumped on the bed and settled right between them, at least allowing them to keep their fingers laced in her curls).

 

-

 

Outside on the street, a strange man in a bowtie turned away from the apartment as the lights inside went off. He opened the door to an out of place blue police box and entered before giving one last look at the now dark apartment. Smiling, he closed the door and a moment later he and the box were gone.


End file.
